Spontaneous Combustion
by Sen the Wanderer
Summary: Love isn't some tame creature; it's a violent inferno that consumes you, heart and soul. — Otoya/Tomochika.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Uta no Prince-sama. It belongs to Broccoli and the Uta-Pri Project. If I _did _own the awesome that is UtaPri, then Otoya and Tomochika would be one hot item. ;)

* * *

She was absolutely _flawless_. From the awkward lilt in her voice when she laughed at one of his corny jokes to the way her eyes lit up when he scored a goal, he loved everything about her. As a potential idol, Tomochika was far from perfect; her technique was sloppy, her voice lovely but untrained, and her dancing needed some work.

But she had a presence. The stage was _hers_, and the passion she poured into each of her songs was _mind-numbing_. All she had to do was look at you and _BAM! _You were hypnotized. Then she'd open that mouth and work her witchcraft. You don't care how 'unprofessional' she sounds. A smile tugs at the corners of your lips, your eyes are wide, and you can't seem to keep your feet still. Her rhythm invites you on stage.

"_Dance with me!"_

Otoya looked up from his music sheet suddenly, pen in hand. The stage before him looked lonely without a performer. His mouth flopped to one side and he said with a sigh, "I wish I had the gall to tell her – "

"Tell who what?" chimed a voice across the way.

Disbelief flashed crimson over Otoya's face as he whipped his head to the left and spotted Tomochika by the auditorium door. His jaw dropped and he stammered, "T-They're just lyrics I've been working on for our class project! Heh , pretty lame, huh?"

Tomochika clicked her tongue with disapproval. "You should give yourself more credit, Otoya! I think you have the potential to become a great idol. That is, if you set your mind to it."

Warmth rose in Otoya's chest and flooded his face pink. He laughed and absently rubbed the back of his head. Those big, magenta eyes were burning a _crater_ through him, straight to his inner core. "W-Would you mind looking them over, T-Tomochika? I mean, you don't have to or anything. I just…"

"I'd love to," replied the red-headed enchantress as she sat down beside him.

Otoya handed her the music sheets, and watched her come to life as she read through his lyrics. It wasn't slow or gradual; Tomochika's reanimation was instant, purely spontaneous. She tapped her fingers against the side of her chair, her painted nails clicking against the lacquered surface in perfect time.

"_There's a fire in her eyes that can't be extinguished," _began Otoya, barely in a whisper.

Tomochika glanced over at him, still tapping out the rhythm. Her face was awash with sudden realization. _"Shall I cast a spell over you?"_

Hope swelled within Otoya as he stood from his seat, still somewhat hesitant. He jumped onstage and stretched his hand toward Tomochika. _"I've already been hypnotized."_

With a hard swallow, Tomochika rose from her seat and accepted his invitation. He pulled her up and into his arms with practiced ease. Such was to expected of an athlete, but it still caught Tomochika off-guard when he twirled her around the stage and continued their duet, singing,

"_You're something supernatural." _

Otoya pulled her into a tight, fervent embrace and leaned over, whispering to her, _"Like a phantom flame, those eyes consume me."_

"_Dance with me," _she murmured.

An inferno raged throughout the auditorium as they started to dance. The world melted away as their energetic figures blazed across the stage, entwined. Their voices rose high above the flames, and all doubts incinerated. The song's paced quickened, and their dance intensified. Their words cascaded and evaporated as they clung to each other.

"_I don't need a Happy Ever After," _breathed Otoya. _"I want to stay trapped under your spell forever."_

Reality panned into view when the song ended. Both teens were sweaty and exhausted. Otoya's arms were coiled around Tomochika's waist, holding her fast against his chest. The thundering of her heart, her warm breath on his neck, and the weary passion in her eyes…No greater punishment could have been suffered for his irreverence.

"S-So, what do you think?" he inquired breathlessly.

Tomochika put her hands over his chest, marveling at the strong, steady drumming of his heart. A smile thinned her lips as she answered coyly, "Of the song, or you?"

"How 'bout…both?"

The red-headed girl laughed and moved her slender hands to touch either side of his face. "_Flawless."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, how was it? I know it's short, but this was only intended to be a one shot. I adore Otoya and the passion he pours into his music. I can totally picture him with Tomo-chan like this. Just imagine them dancing together, singing in perfect unison with a Spanish guitar in the background…LE SIGH. :3 Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
